Malchanceuse jusqu'au bout
by caropat07
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Alice décide de fêter une nouvelle fois l'anniversaire de Bella, quelques années après ? Pas sûr que tout le monde y survive...


**Bonjour**

**Petit OS, où je m'essaye à l'humour... Je demande donc votre indulgence.**

**Bonne lecture**

Pov Esmée

Bella regardait Alice avec appréhension, et elle avait raison : mon excentrique de fille avait prévue un énorme gâteau, décoré de dizaines de bougies : 23 pour être exacte.

Alice avait assis Bella de force sur un divan et avait débarrassé la petite table de tous les magasines pour que les garçons puissent poser le gâteau. Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent avec le plat, les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent.

-C'est… de la folie !

Elle semblait partagée entre la joie et l'inquiétude. De quoi avait-elle donc peur ?

Pov Bella

Un énorme gâteau ! Pour moi seule ! Mais ce n'était pas le pire : des dizaines de bougies décoraient la pâtisserie, 23 pour être exacte ! Inoffensives pour une personne normale, mais qui avaient des allures de promesse d'incendie en ma présence. Ma première envie fut de m'éloigner le plus possible de ces engins incendiaires mais Alice me retint.

-Allez Bella ! Souffle donc tes bougies !

Je la regardai, mi-figue, mi-raisin. J'allais provoquer une catastrophe, je le sentais! Et puis, parlons de mon âge ! 23 ans ! 5 ans de plus qu'Edward ! Je lui avais plus d'une fois signifié mon mécontentement quant à cette différence mais il refusait de me transformer, encore et toujours.

Vaincue par Alice, je tentai de souffler les bougies.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma terreur quand je vis une étincelle atterrir sur Emmett ? Celui-ci se leva d'un bond. Voulant rattraper ma bêtise, je lui lançai mon verre qui devait contenir de l'eau, sachant que j'avais bien précisé à Alice « pas d'alcool ! ». Seulement, celle-ci ne m'avait pas écouté et avait remplacé l'eau par de la vodka, ce qui fit flamber Emmett comme une crêpe.

Rosalie, voulant l'aider, se prit les jambes dans mes pieds et tomba sur Emmett, ce qui fit prendre feu les cheveux de Rose. Elle se mit à crier et à me maudire, ce qui fait qu'entre les cris à vous percer les oreilles de Rosalie et les grognements de grizzlis d'Emmett, je ne pus entendre Edward me crier que j'avais balancé le gâteau sur Alice qui avaient ses vêtements hors de prix (pourquoi mettre du Prada, du Chanel, ou du Diesel lors d'un anniversaire alors qu'on restait chez soi ?) couverts de crème et de nappage. Ses yeux étaient noirs de fureur.

Carlisle tentait d'éteindre le feu tandis qu'Esmée calmait Alice qui criait au meurtre, mon meurtre en l'occurrence. Edward voulu me prendre sur son dos, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mais dans le mouvement, ma jambe glissa. Il chercha à me rattraper, mais à cause de moi, il buta contre Esmée qui tomba sur Alice, couvrant également la femme de Carlisle de pâtisserie. Mon amoureux ne s'en préoccupa pas et m'emmena dans sa chambre.

-Tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas ! m'ordonna-t-il.

Il sortit à vitesse vampirique et ferma la porte à clé, mais dans quel but ? M'empêcher de sortir ou empêcher les autres d'entrer ?

Je décidai de sortir sur la terrasse pour me calmer : j'avais peur pour eux, peur de les avoir fait brûler et qu'ils en meurent. Peur aussi de les avoir mis tellement en colère qu'ils ne veuillent plus me voir.

A peine étais-je sur la terrasse que celle-ci céda sous mon poids. J'hurlai de terreur mais Jasper me rattrapa. Malheureusement je m'étais égratignée dans ma chute et je saignais. Les yeux de Jasper étaient noirs d'envie, et je me doutai de ce qui allait suivre. Ne voulant pas revivre la même chose que lors de mon premier anniversaire avec les Cullen, je lui parlai, essayant de le distraire.

-Euh… Jasper, c'est moi… Bella…

Mais il ne m'écouta pas : il me serra dans ses bras et planta ses dents dans mon cou.

Pov Carlisle

Bon, récapitulons : Rosalie avait les cheveux brulés, Emmett était défiguré, les vêtements d'Alice étaient ruinés, fichus, ce qu'elle considérait comme un affront extrêmement grave et ma femme s'était pris un seau d'eau sur la tête par Edward qui voulait l'aider à se laver un peu.

Résultat : tout le monde ou presque avait des envies de meurtres envers Bella. Moi je n'avais récolté qu'une petite brûlure au moment où Bella avait voulu enlever à la main les bougies encore allumées.

Soudain, on entendit un cri provenant de l'extérieur : c'était Bella. Nous nous précipitâmes dehors où on découvrit Jasper en train de sucer le sang de Bella. Edward l'arrêta en un bond et il prit son amoureuse pour la porter dans sa chambre.

Bon, eh bien, les envies de meurtres étaient passées : Bella allait faire partie de la famille, en espérant que sa maladresse disparaîtrait.

Emmett osa une parole qui risquait de lui attirer des ennuis.

-Vivement dans trois jours, qu'on puisse à nouveau s'amuser !

**Alors, verdict ? **


End file.
